In recent times, the marketplace has developed consumer devices that employ interface connections that were uncommon to most consumer applications. For example, with the advent of the iPod® and the like, there has become a need to provide connectivity to a system, such as a vehicle, so that digital media can be uploaded to the system for broadcasting. These various consumer devices have an assortment of adapters for interfacing with computers such as Universal Serial Bus (USB), RCA inputs, jacks, and the like. The USB Standard interface connection and USB Mini-B adaptors are common interface types in the consumer industry, but not to other industrial applications.
A need has developed to now allow various media devices to be interfaced with industrial devices, machines, planes, trains and other transportation mediums. A traditional USB standard interface connections as defined and used under the USB published standards provide acceptable features as applied to their use in traditional consumer electronics by the general public. Taking the interface detail standards and packaging them with the intent of creating a connection package compatible with the know build and use environment of an industrial assembly plant (IAP) requires providing much improved physical robustness and added mate indexing control above and beyond what the existing accepted USB configurations can provide. In addition, IAP build compatibility requires yet additional features to meet increases in mated retention force and missplug resistance force as defined in SAE/USCAR-30 specific to USB. These added features will by definition interact with device details incorporated as mating standards by SAE/USCAR-30.
Traditional USB interface connectors do not meet the appropriate disengage minimums for use in the industrial environment. As such, the IJSB adapter can disengage from its female counterpart, which is undesirable.
Further areas of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description provided herein. It should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the present invention, are intended for purposes of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.